


Why Are You Avoiding Me?

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: You’re Not John [5]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Why Are You Avoiding Me?

The rest of that night was awkward. You’d been polite and let him know that there was food on the stove for dinner, and then you’d hidden away in your room. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to be near him, you just didn’t know how to act. Were you supposed to act normal? Nervous? Shy? What? Being around John (who didn’t know about your attraction) was so much easier. Not only was he unaware, but he was so much more laid back from what you could tell. 

Negan had his moments, but it felt like he was still reserved. You weren’t sure if that was because he was still trying to figure out your lifestyles, because that’s how he was, or if it was something else entirely.

Eventually, you had to leave your room. Not only did you need to do dishes, but couldn’t exactly hide in your room forever. You made your way to the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as possible. The television was on some news station, so you hoped that meant that he’d fallen asleep.

Once you were in the kitchen, you sighed. You grabbed the sponge to do up your dishes, glad that there wasn’t a lot. There was only a couple pans from dinner, your glass, your silverware, and your plate. You nearly screamed when you felt hands on your hips, causing you to drop your glass. It shattered in the sink as it hit the surface. “Jumpy, baby girl?” Negan chuckled.

“ _Why_ are you sneaking up on me like that? Jesus!” You sighed.

“Why’re you _avoiding_ me?”

You focused on cleaning up the glass, not missing the fact that his hands hadn’t moved. “I’m _not_ avoiding you, Negan.” You said quietly.

“Really? Because you were hiding in your room, then tried to sneak by without me noticing. That sounds like you’re avoiding me.” He replied, and you could feel his breath on the back of your neck. “Is this because I pointed out your love for this John guy? Because I told you that I knew he was eying you? _Or_ is it because you feel like you’re betraying him by being attracted to me?” His voice was low, and made your heart flutter. Your eyes closed for a moment when his lips met the back of your neck. “I won’t do anything you don’t want to, I can promise you that.” You swallowed, nodding, not trusting your voice at the moment. You hadn’t pushed him away, or given any indication that you wanted him to stop, so he stepped closer, his hips against your backside.

Despite your best efforts, you couldn’t hold back the whimper that escaped you. He chuckled, his hands moving towards the front of your hips, his thumbs just barely dipping under the band of your shorts.

He kissed the side of your neck gently, and you found yourself surprised at how soft his touch was. It was a complete contrast to everything else. You figured that there was more to him as a lover, however. Nothing would happen that night. For one, you were still hurting. There was no way in hell that would be enjoyable to you. Secondly, you weren’t sure if he was just after some easy sex.

Just as suddenly as he approached you, he pulled away. A shiver ran down your spine at the loss of his body heat. You turned to look at him, your cheeks flushed. He smirked at you, hands on his hips, looking proud of himself. “Night, baby girl.” He chuckled, turning and walking away. You stared after him for a moment, trying to snap yourself out of your trance. Well, that made things more interesting, didn’t it?


End file.
